warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Skywatcher/History
History In the Super Editions ''Moth Flight's Vision :Although not mentioned by name, he is seen giving Leafstar a life. Firestar's Quest'' :Skywatcher is an elderly cat who, before Firestar is sent, is the last living cat who knew about ancient SkyClan. His grandmother is revealed to have been a member of SkyClan. He is taught the secrets of SkyClan by his mentor, Pricklenose, a friend of Lowbranch, who was his mother. :Eventually he starts to give up on SkyClan, thinking there is nothing that can bring it back, though he still holds a vigil at the Skyrock. He is first introduced as Moony by Cherry and Boris, who call him so because he watches the moon every time it is full. When Firestar first meets Moony, he tells Firestar to go away and leave him alone, and that he doesn't need any help. Moony then goes to the gorge to keep vigil, but picks up Firestar and Sandstorm's scent, and tells them he knows that they're there. When Sandstorm greets the old cat as Moony, he reveals his real name: Sky. Sky tells Firestar and Sandstorm that his mother's mother was born into SkyClan, but by the time he was born, SkyClan was no more. When Firestar tells him to tell him more, Sky demands why the two cats want to know. Firestar tells him everything that happened since he saw the gray-and-white cat in his visions-later revealed to be Cloudstar. :Sky expresses anger toward Firestar and Sandstorm and tells them that SkyClan didn't just leave, they were driven out by the other Clans. Sky then relaxes and reminds himself that the full moon is a time of truce. When asked why SkyClan left the gorge, he lets out a low mourning sound but does not answer the question. Sky tells Sandstorm and Firestar that he was given the name Sky so he would not forget his ancestors. He never has, which is why he comes to the gorge every full moon. Sky expresses his thoughts that kittypets are mad. Sandstorm offers to hunt for him, and Sky takes the offer gratefully. When Sky comments that the mouse Sandstorm gave him is a bit skinny, Firestar and Sandstorm are strongly reminded of Yellowfang. :In the morning, Firestar and Sandstorm wake up to find Sky gone. But Sky soon returns with moss. He snorts in amusement when Firestar tells him that they use moss, but couldn't find any. Sky promises to show them later. After Sky eats a vole, he tells Sandstorm and Firestar that he would show them the moss and the other places his mother used to take him. He shows them the Rockpile, where the SkyClan leader stood when he wanted to call a Clan meeting. The Skyrock is where the Clan gathered at the full moon. Sky explains that even though there were no Gatherings, the Clan gathered there to be closer to the stars, as it was the way of the warrior. The warriors' den was the one where the three cats had slept the previous night. Below that was the elders' den, and the lowest den was the medicine cat's den. :When Sandstorm expressed her thought that the lowest den would be the elders' den, Sky explains that SkyClan cats never lost the power to jump, so the lowest den was the medicine cat's den because it was close to where the herbs grew. Sky went on to point out the nursery, the cave with tiny claw mark, and the apprentices' den. Lowbranch told Sky that the whole Clan used to shelter in the warriors' den in the worst storms since the river never flooded that high. Sky shows Firestar and Sandstorm the place where he got the moss. It is shining moss, in a cave that SkyClan called the Shining Cave, where no cat lived. Medicine cats came there to share tongues with the ancestors at each quarter moon. :Sky points out the edge of SkyClan's territory and the small cave where he was born. Sky reveals that his mother's name was Lowbranch, and his littermate was called Twig. Sky points out the thicket where he caught his first mouse and explains that it was a custom for a mother cat to give her kits to another to be trained, so Pricklenose, his mother's friend, trained him and Twig, while Lowbranch took her kits. Sky tells Sandstorm and Firestar that he didn't know why, but perhaps they thought that a mother would be too soft on her own kits, or tempted to hunt for them instead of teaching them how to do it themselves. Sky tells Firestar and Sandstorm that Twolegs built more nests and that he can remember that happening when he was a kit. He once again expresses his hatred of kittypets, saying that they are no good and can't even hunt. Sky points out a nest where a dog used to live. :He points out another nest where the Twolegs are friendly and put food out. Sky explains that Twig ate the food and decided it was easier than hunting. When they go back, Sky tells Firestar that he must rebuild SkyClan, although it seems impossible, and then takes leave. :Sky comes back to the gorge after Scratch, Clover and her kits arrive at the gorge. He expresses his annoyance about inviting Scratch, Cherry, and Boris to the Clan, but admits that Firestar might be right, and at least he's keeping his promise. :Sky comes back again on the night of the meeting to talk about SkyClan. Firestar asks how he knows about that, but he dismisses the question with a flick of his ears. When asked if he would like to speak first, he refuses, saying that what the cats need is a leader, and Firestar could walk that path more easily. When Firestar protests, Sky looks deep into his eyes and tells him that he can go back to his own Clan soon, but his Clan needs him now. During the meeting, Sky stands beside Firestar and tells the assembled cats that he has kept alive the memory of SkyClan all his life, but he despairs that SkyClan living again could ever come to be. Sky goes on to tell the cats to listen to Firestar well before making a decision, for he will show them a way of life that brings honor to every cat. :The following day, Sky is given the name Skywatcher, in memory of his faith and dedication to SkyClan. Skywatcher is also named this because every night when the full moon rose, just like the four Clans back in the forest, he would watch the full moon, pondering over the past. Skywatcher murmurs in Firestar's ear to come to his den that night, for there is something he must tell him. :That night, when Firestar comes to the cave, Skywatcher thanks him, and asks whether Firestar thinks he is a good leader for ThunderClan. The question startles Firestar. Skywatcher assures Firestar that no cat would doubt his loyalty, but then asks how far it would go. Firestar is puzzled. Skywatcher tells him that his Clan was safe for now, but tells him that he will have kin with the power of the stars in their paws, revealing a prophecy from StarClan. Skywatcher tells Firestar farewell, and to remember him in seasons to come. The next day, Firestar finds Skywatcher dead in his den. ''SkyClan's Destiny :When Leafstar looks into the clouds after thinking about him, she sees a faint gray shape in the clouds, and realizes it is Skywatcher. She is overjoyed to see him and is glad that he came to see Rockpaw, Tinypaw, and Bouncepaw's warrior ceremony. She promises Skywatcher that she will always honor him, and will do everything she can to keep his Clan alive. :When Leafstar has a dream, she meets Spiderstar, Brackenheart, Bluestar, Spottedleaf, Snowfur, Whitestorm, and Skywatcher. He tells Leafstar that all five Clans have gathered to celebrate SkyClan. Leafstar is separated from him during the StarClan hunt. :When Leafstar lays a piece of fresh-kill on the Skyrock, Skywatcher greets her, saying it is a nice piece of fresh-kill, though he does not eat it. Leafstar asks him if her Clan's attack on the Twoleg was the right thing to do. He gives a vague response, not really answering her question. Leafstar then asks if she broke the Warrior Code when leading the attack. He tells her that she must have confidence in what she does, and stop worrying about what the other Clans would have done. :Leafstar asks his advice on what to do about the Twolegplace cats. He tells her that this is her chance to show forgiveness, to show that SkyClan has recovered from being driven out of the forest. Swallowflight interrupts, saying that the Twolegplace cats don't deserve to be warriors. He then says that SkyClan is not a true Clan, as half of them are kittypets, only coming to the gorge during the day. Leafstar looks to Skywatcher for support, but he doesn't respond, only leaps on Swallowflight. The two toms fight until Leafstar wakes up. He is not seen again. Bramblestar's Storm :Skywatcher is mentioned by Sandstorm when she and Bramblestar are talking about the journey with Firestar to reform SkyClan. She talks about how Skywatcher, then Sky, would always stand over the gorge at night and speak to his ancestors. Sandstorm goes on to speak about how Sky wanted to restore SkyClan to its former glory, and how they did so by gathering rogues, loners, and kittypets. She also mentions that, before he died, Sky was given the name Skywatcher by Firestar, and gave the Prophecy of the Three as he passed away. In the ''Power of Three arc The Sight :Skywatcher appears, though not by name, very briefly when Firestar dreams of when Skywatcher tells him the fateful prophecy, "There will be three, kin of your kin, who hold the power of the stars in their paws." It is later revealed that Jaypaw is present during this dream, and he hears Skywatcher's words. In the Omen of the Stars arc Fading Echoes :The Three reveal to Firestar they know of the prophecy about them. Lionblaze asks if Skywatcher didn't tell him the meaning of the prophecy. Firestar admits he doesn't believe even Skywatcher knew it's meaning and he was just a messenger. The ThunderClan leader adds that Skywatcher promised the three would come, and they have. In the Field Guides ''Cats of the Clans :Rock explains how after SkyClan was driven out of the forest, Skywatcher was the last remaining descendant. He was scorned by those who knew him to be completely mad when he watched the full moon, but he remembered tales his mother told him about how Clan cats would communicate with their ancestors and sleep in dens by the gorge. Those stories became reality once again with help from Firestar. Battles of the Clans :Skywatcher is mentioned by Sparrowpaw when he is explaining the Sky-Drop move, telling the reader that Skywatcher taught it to Firestar, Firestar taught it to Sharpclaw, and Sharpclaw taught it to him. The Ultimate Guide :It is mentioned on Firestar's page that Skywatcher, the last surviving link to the original SkyClan cats, gave the prophecy ‘’there will be three, kin of your kin, who hold the power of the stars in their paws,’’ to Firestar. :Skywatcher has his own page shared with Cloudstar. He was the last descendant of SkyClan living in the gorge. His mother told him stories of the ancient SkyClan ways. He lived alone, his mind riddled with age and loneliness. Cats around him jeered because of the way he stares at the moon at Full Moon and was nicknamed Moony. When SkyClan was restored, Skywatcher was welcomed to the gorge as an elder. He lived long enough to see the Clan live once again before dying, joining his ancestors in StarClan. He never forgot his debt to Firestar, and was chosen to bring the prophecy to him, “There will be three, kin of your kin, who hold the power of stars in their paws.” In the ''Novellas ''Ravenpaw's Farewell'' :Skywatcher approaches Ravenpaw in a dream with Cloudstar and introduces himself as the last SkyClan warrior before Firestar and Sandstorm saved it. He explains that Riley and Bella have a place in SkyClan and Ravenpaw just needs to be patient and help the two cats find it. Skywatcher walks to the edge of a pool and stones splash into the water, sending ripples throughout the pool. Skywatcher points this out, saying the stone reaches further than expecting and asks Ravenpaw if he sees what he means. Ravenpaw imagines the scene of SkyClan currently and quickly realizes what Skywatcher means. Category:Detailed history pages